


...Okay, Now We Talk

by DianaSolaris



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris
Summary: Spoilers for the Finale Special!It’s Wolfgang – somehow – who says it, finally. He pours himself another glass of champagne, turns to the lovely, lovely couple sprawled out on his bed, and says, “Now that everybody’s out of danger and we’ve fucked each other’s brains out, time to talk.”





	...Okay, Now We Talk

                It’s Wolfgang – somehow – who says it, finally. He pours himself another glass of champagne, turns to the lovely, _lovely_ couple sprawled out on his bed, and says, “Now that everybody’s out of danger and we’ve fucked each other’s brains out, time to talk.”

                Kaja lets out a groan and flops back on the bed, face blanching. “Do we have to?”

                Wolfgang tries not to snicker into his champagne, although he’s pretty sure Rajan isn’t fooled by his attempt to cover it up with a cough. “It’s a good idea.”

                “But –“

                Rajan turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Kala, dear.”

                She lets out another grumpy growl. “I was _shot_. Can’t I just enjoy myself-“

                “With lots of sex and avoiding hard decisions?” Wolfie finishes.

                “…Yes.”

                Wolfgang has to admit, he can figure out why she likes Rajan so much when he chucks a pillow good-naturedly at her face. “Kala, sit up. You broke my manhood. You can talk to me about your boyfriend.”

                Kala lets out a shriek of embarrassment, then sits up, still covering her face. “I thought these things were simple and awful! I have to _pick_ one.”

                “I’d be rather miserable if you did,” Rajan replied. “Even if you _didn’t_ very obviously pick Wolfgang, I’d miss his company.”

                “I know what it is you’d miss-“

                “I was _complimenting_ you.”

                “I know you were.”

                Kala couldn’t help a giggle. “Is this… _allowed?_ ”

                “I think we left the realm of allowed a little while ago,” Rajan mused. “And I’m not sure who exactly would be mad.”

                “So what are the rules?”

                Wolfgang shrugged. “I let you guys have dates. Rajan, you let me and Kala have dates.”

                “And will you and – and Rajan have dates?”

                Pause.

                Wolfgang wouldn’t have suppressed the grin even if he’d wanted to. “Certainly wouldn’t _mind._ You like karaoke?”

                Rajan nodded, suddenly looking anywhere but at Wolfgang’s still-very-naked body.

                “So it’s settled. Easy.”

                “No! Not easy!”

                “What else is there to talk about?”

                Kala glanced at Rajan, who bit his lip. Then Rajan was the one who ended up saying it. “Would you like to come to India?”

                …

                Well.

                That was a _whole_ different question.

                Wolfgang downed the rest of his champagne. They’d figure it out. And they didn’t call Paris the city of love for nothing.


End file.
